Masked Jasmine: Child of the Moon
by RavenBloom
Summary: Tired of always being put down for Chibiusa, Usagi receives a dream and is told by Queen Serenity to leave Tokyo, alone. What will happen to our favorite heroine?


Hello everyone.I'm know I have numerous stories to complete,but this has been lurking about for a long time.I _just had _to get it on .Placed in Sailor Moon R episode 62:Prediction of Doom or Awaken,Sleeping Beauty!Mamoru's Distress!

The story will mix the English dub and the Japanese one,so don't chide me if something doesn't fit the storyline.

Don't own Sērā Mūn.

* * *

Tears streamed down her Mamo-chan had broken up with her,made her believe that there was a chance and then broke her heart completely,again.

She heard a cry and turned around,wiping her her horror,dozens of droids were attacking the scepter appeared,readying itself to dust the wondered if she could destroy droids without the senshi weakening was no time to ponder though,as a high-pitched scream was .

She raised the Scepter,calling out,"Moon Princess Halatation!"

The attack dusted the droid attacking the small,pink-haired girl who had a gash on her rushed over,healed the frail girl's arm,leaving only a scratch that would heal after a few hours,and rushed off,Moon Scepter in gathered at the scepter released in a call of "Moon Princess Halatation!",this time managing to destroy a dozen leaving two dozen gave the same cry and managed to dust the whole lot,leaving her Senshi chided her for letting Chibiusa get inhaled sharply as the small girl was surrounded by the concerned Inners.A bitter smile crept on her Small Lady Serenity over Tsukino younger girl over the teen one from the future over the one from the was always like that.

"What were you thinking!Our first priority is little Chibiusa!The Black Moon is after her!She could have gotten hurt because of _you_!"

"You should not be thinking about yourself!"

And many other comments broke the peaceful silence of the night.

The blonde heroine turned and walked off,a strange feeling inside eyes glowed silver as the night faded away into silence once more.

* * *

As she climbed into her bedroom window,her eyes glowed silver once took a shower,changed and clambered into bed.

_Dream_

_She stood in a fog,unable to see any suddenly,three silhouettes stepped recognised her at once._

"Princess Serenity..."

_The princess smiled as the other silhouettes second figure caught her in suprise as she did not recognise smiled kindly._

"I am Neo-Queen Serenity,mother of Usagi Small Lady Serenity.I am also your future self."

_This suprised ,when the third stepped forward,she could not make out who she was._

"You are?"_she inquired._

"You will soon find out."_said the girl._

_She raised an eyebrow as another figure materialised in front of her._

"Queen Serenity"

"Relax,my seems as if the Inners have not been faithful to you,my child,or should I say children?Tsukino Usagi,I advise you to leave Tokyo,alone. I will send some senshi to take the Inners' places as your will stay in the place you went tofor as long as you wish,training until you are will also gain a new Senshi identity."

_She bowed and the figures disappeared._

_End of dream_

* * *

She awoke with a start as her alarm clock swiftly took a shower,changed before realizing that her alarm clock was set for seven o' shrugged and went down for breakfast.

Ikuko was really shocked to see her daughter down for breakfast this wasn't even awake yet and her dawdling daughter came down for breakfast.

"Usagi?"

"Hai,mama?"

"Nothing.I just wanted to know what you were doing down here at this time."

"Mama...Let's just say I grew up,alright?"

Ikuko smiled as Kenji came down the stairs...and fainted at the sight of his daughter up at 7.

* * *

As she walked home from school,she recalled the day's happenings.A quiz which Haruna-sensei had graded right after the time was up,and she had full marks!Even Ami lost to her!(Sorry if exagerrating.)

Haruna-sensei had driven her to the Crown and offered to buy a milkshake for her to reward her for her improved accepted the offer and downed the shake after thanking -sensei head wanted to drive her home but this tikme she declined.

"What did Queen Serenity mean about leaving?"she muttered to herself.

As she reached her home,she snuck in by the window,climbing into her pulled out two pieces of paper and a pencil,writing on left a note on both,one saying 'Tsukino family' and the other saying 'Mamoru and the girls,Do Not Open'.

She then teleported away,leaving the two notes on her desk.

* * *

So,how was it?Review!


End file.
